


Phénix à Poudlard

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femme Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marco à Poudlard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Fushichou Marco meurt, tué par Marshall D. Teach, son pouvoir le protège un peu et il renaît de ses cendres, dans le monde de Harry Potter où il est Marco White, un sorcier. Ami d'Ellébore Potter. Un orphelin avec des flashs d'un monde étrange avec des gens étranges mais familiers.





	1. Mort et lettres

Marco avait demandé à Thatch de garder le fruit du démon que son frère, le commandant de la quatrième division, avait ramené de mission. Quelque chose le rendait mal à l'aise avec ce fruit, il ne savait pas quoi mais il voulait en savoir plus et du coup il avait sorti l' _ **Encyclopédie des Fruits du Démon**_ pour déterminer quel genre de fruit c'était. Il était en train de l'étudier lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, en tant que commandant de la première division et en charge de pas mal des affaires à bord, il avait souvent des visites à ce sujet. Sans compter que parfois ses frères voulaient lui parler, se sentant plus à l'aise avec lui ou ne voulant pas déranger Oyaji. Il dit donc à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrer et fut un peu surpris de voir Teach, il était un vieil ami vu qu'ils étaient dans l'équipage depuis longtemps, même si ils ne se parlaient pas énormément d'où sa surprise. 

"Teach qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi yoi ?" demanda le blond en levant la tête.

"Je voulais en savoir plus sur le fruit que commandant Thatch a trouvé lors de sa dernière mission." dit l'homme avec son sourire édenté.

"Je n'en sais rien de plus pour le moment yoi, il est pas question que quelqu'un le mange avant que j'en sache plus sur lui." répondit le commandant en se levant pour aller se servir une tasse de café, il commençait à fatiguer, les derniers jours avaient été longs. Il ne put jamais l'attraper, en effet il sentit une lame le transpercer et le vider de ses forces, une lame recouverte de granit marin, une des faiblesses des fruits du démon, même pour lui et ça bloquait son pouvoir de guérison.

"Teach..." il dit faiblement, comprenant la trahison mais tombant à terre sans pouvoir rien faire, blessé mortellement.

"Désolé commandant Marco, mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ce fruit." dit Teach en s'en emparant avant de prendre la fuite.

Le corps de Marco fut trouvé trop tard pour le soigner, Ace ne perdit pas de temps à partir après Teach, le traître, il ne vit donc pas le corps de Marco s'embraser de ses flammes bleues avant de disparaître. Le tout sous les yeux ébahis de l'équipage et plus particulièrement de Barbe Blanche. 

* * *

 

Ellébore Potter était une fille étrange, déjà elle était une orpheline recueillie par les Dursley, pour autant elle n'était pas proche de sa famille adoptive et elle s'attirait toujours des ennuis, en tout cas c'était le point de vue des voisins. Ellébore détestait sa 'famille', les Dursley qui l'obligeaient à faire presque toutes les tâches de ménage, en tout cas les plus difficiles, et qui la faisaient dormir dans le placard à balai sous l'escalier, ce alors que Dudley avait deux chambres et qu'il y avait aussi la chambre d'ami. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus beaucoup, mais pas par choix, et ce n'était pas elle qui brutalisait les autres jeunes du quartier mais son cousin, elle était sa principale cible néanmoins il n'arrivait pas souvent à l'attraper avec sa bande, Ellébore avait appris à courir vite et Marco l'aidait à se cacher. 

Elle avait rencontré Marco White cinq ans auparavant, elle avait presque onze ans et lui les avaient déjà, il était né le cinq octobre. Marco un garçon blond avec des yeux bleus qui semblait toujours à moitié endormi, habitait en famille d'accueil non loin de Privet Drive, ils avaient sympathisé un jour par hasard et ne se quittait plus vraiment depuis. Le fait que des choses étranges se passaient autour d'eux aidait leur proximité, mais surtout c'était parce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pitié de l'autre. Ellébore ne regardait jamais Marco avec pitié même si il était en famille d'accueil avec pleins d'autres enfants et même si on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, ainsi que le fait qu'il restait souvent dans la rue, pour elle ça ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. De son côté il n'avait pas pitié d'elle, il était en colère vis à vis des Dursley et il voulait la sortir de là mais pas de pitié ou de jugement, ce qui était vraiment agréable pour elle. 

"Elle, ici." il appela de sa place dans un arbre, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de grimper pour le rejoindre. Être amie avec Marco signifiait qu'elle avait appris tout un tas de chose aux quelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé sans lui. Elle lui avait aussi appris des trucs, pour nettoyer un endroit, s'occuper des plantes, cuisiner un bon plat avec pas grand chose... "Ça va ? Ils t'ont enfermé un moment yoi." il demanda en la regardant attentivement.

"Je vais bien, un peu mal aux côtes au début mais ça va." rassura Elle, souriant en voyant son inquiétude ainsi qu'en entendant son tic de langage. "Et toi ?" 

"Ça va yoi." rassura Marco

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, Marco lui disant ce qu'il avait fait en attendant qu'elle puisse sortir de Privet Drive, elle écoutant et profitant du soleil, ça lui avait manqué au fil des jours dans le placard. Elle se détendit et après un moment elle lui raconta la visite au zoo, et le fait qu'elle avait compris le serpent, ce qu'ils ajoutèrent sur leurs listes, ils en avaient chacun une, où ils notaient toutes les choses bizarres qui leur arrivaient. Parler au serpent n'était qu'une point de plus.

"Ils savent quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi." elle finit par dire. 

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça yoi ?" il demanda curieux, il ne doutait pas de la parole de sa meilleure amie mais il était quand même intrigué. 

"L'attitude de mon oncle, il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui me fait dire qu'il savait. Et puis quand il ... quand il m'a puni ensuite il a dit qu'il le ferait sortir hors de moi. Je sais pas de quoi il parlait mais,... je pense que c'est lié à mes parents et à leur mort. Un accident de voiture ne laisse pas ce genre de cicatrice." pointa Ellébore en touchant son front et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était dessus.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après cette discussion qu'elle eut une piste, elle avait reçu une lettre, qu'elle avait pensé à cacher, les années avec Marco lui avait appris à cacher des choses à sa 'famille'. Particulièrement ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas, une lettre pour elle était dans ce cas. Elle attendit la première opportunité pour quitter la maison et courut rejoindre Marco à leur lieu de rendez vous, c'était un coin à l'écart mais qui était pas trop loin pour eux deux. Il y était déjà, comme souvent et même si elle était inquiète pour lui, il passait de plus en plus de temps dans la rue et de moins en moins à la maison de sa famille d'accueil, elle lui faisait confiance, il savait ce qu'il faisait et elle avait envie de le rejoindre. Malheureusement c'était impossible, oh ils avaient déjà essayé mais sans effet, elle partait et se retrouvait ensuite, elle ne savait jamais comment, de nouveau chez les Dursley. Un vrai cauchemar, même si ça lui laissait avoir quelques jours de répit. 

"J'ai reçu une lettre yoi." dit Marco en la voyant et lui montrant la même enveloppe qu'elle, si ce n'est pour la différence de nom et d'adresse.

"Moi aussi, je l'ai pas ouvert." répondit Elle en souriant. "On les ouvre ?" 

Ils ouvrirent en même temps leur lettre et sortirent un parchemin étrange qu'ils lurent avec des grands yeux. Une lettre pour une école de sorcellerie avec une liste d'objets à acheter.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" s'exclama Ellébore.

"Tu crois que ça peut être vrai yoi ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup." pointa Marco. 

"Mais comment on pourrait acheter tout ça ? Et surtout où ? Ça ne donne aucune explication." soupira Elle. "Et c'est quoi cette histoire de renvoyer un hibou ?"

"J'en sais rien yoi." acquiesça Marco. "Attends, c'est quoi ça yoi ?" il demanda en montrant un oiseau dans l'arbre en face du leur." 

"Un hibou." souffla choquée son amie. 

"Je vais essayer d'aller l'attraper yoi." décida Marco en se levant déterminé, et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit ou faire quoique ce soit, il était déjà en train de grimper, soupirant elle attrapa une pièce de papier dans le sac de Marco pour rédiger une réponse, c'était après tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Elle n'avait aucun problème à faire ça vu qu'il y avait dans ce sac des affaires à eux deux, ce à quoi elle tenait il le gardait pour que les Dursley ne puissent pas lui prendre ou le détruire. Elle s'arrangeait aussi pour prendre des livres aux Dursley, ce n'était pas comme si ils lisaient de toute façon mais elle aimait ça et c'était aussi le cas de Marco, qui appréciait toujours des nouveaux livres, quelque soit le sujet. Elle rédigea donc une lettre laissant son ami attraper l'oiseau, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, il était doué avec les animaux en général, particulièrement les oiseaux. "Je l'ai, c'est une chouette, enfin je crois, elle s'est laissée faire yoi. Tu as écris la lettre ?"

"Oui, tiens." répondit Elle en lui donnant la lettre. "Je demandais ce qui se passait vu qu'on était au courant de rien vis à vis de la sorcellerie ou de cette école. Franchement c'est quoi ce nom ? Poudlard..."

Elle eut une réponse trois jours après lorsqu'on vint toquer à la porte des Dursley, un homme très grand avec une énorme barbe et une apparence un peu ... étrange. En le voyant Ellébore ne put penser qu'une chose, outre le fait qu'il était plutôt effrayant, c'était qu'apparemment la magie n'allait pas rendre sa vie plus calme.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

Assis dans le train à côté de sa meilleure amie, Marco White ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder d'un œil dubitatif l'homme assis en face de lui, grand, très grand même, avec une grande barbe brune et des cheveux longs, l'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Hagrid était étrange et un peu effrayant, mais surtout il n'avait pas l'air très malin. Le blond savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un selon son apparence mais au vu de la conversation qui avait mené jusque dans ce compartiment, il ne pensait pas se tromper, après il allait attendre pour rendre un jugement définitif et selon la situation, cela pouvait être utilisé à leur avantage. Tout en surveillant l'étranger qui leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des sorciers, qu'il y avait une autre communauté dans tous les pays du monde, une communauté magique mais surtout qui leur avait dit que les parents d'Ellébore n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture mais assassiné par un autre sorcier. Il observait discrètement son amie, elle avait l'air calme mais son visage était plus tendu que normalement, il pouvait aisément le voir, même si cet Hagrid ne s'en apercevait pas.  

"Vous avez dit que mes parents m'avaient laissé de l'argent, et qu'ils avaient payé ma scolarité à Poudlard, mais qu'en est-il de Marco ?" questionna Ellébore, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était réel, elle s'était toujours douté que les Dursley avaient menti au sujet de ses parents mais elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

"Comme Marco est orphelin et qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il paye ses études, il aura une bourse." expliqua Hagrid "Après je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe, il faudra envoyer un courrier au Professeur McGonnagal, c'est elle qui se charge de ce genre de chose normalement."

"Je le ferai yoi." acquiesça Marco volontiers, il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette magie et puis il ne voulait pas être séparé d'Ellébore, c'était sa meilleure amie et la seule famille qu'il connaisse, c'était réciproque en plus.

"On trouve vraiment ce qu'il faut pour Poudlard à Londres ?" demanda Ellébore, hésitante, ce qu'il fallait semblait tellement étrange, quoiqu'Hagrid l'était aussi, de même que le moyen de transport pour le courrier, des chouettes... Les sorciers semblaient particuliers, ça c'était sûr, Hagrid n'était même pas capable de se déplacer dans le métro, Marco et elle durent l'aider à se décoincer du portillon automatique par exemple et ils durent aussi lui dire de baisser le ton lorsqu'il se mit à parler bien trop fort dans le métro. Il leur avait expliqué que le monde sorcier devait rester dissimuler, pourtant il parlait ouvertement de moldu, et fort en plus. C'était des plus étranges, pourquoi avait-il été envoyé pour leur présenter le monde magique, ou en tout cas pour présenter le monde magique à Ellébore alors que c'était évident qu'il n'avait aucune expérience ?

"Oui, quand on sait où aller." assura Hagrid, confiant.

* * *

"C'est là,  _Le Chaudron Baveur_. Un endroit célèbre." dit Hagrid en désignant un pub miniscule et miteux qui se trouvait entre une librairie et une boutique de disque. 

Les deux jeunes auraient pu passer devant sans y porter la moindre attention, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parler de magie, d'un lieu où ils allaient se rendre, ce n'était pas du tout à ça qu'ils avaient pensé, c'était presque décevant actuellement. Néanmoins Marco remarqua que personne ne faisait attention au pub, personne ne le voyait, c'était étrange, il le pointa discrètement à son amie qui acquiesça sans un mot, ils allaient se renseigner à ce sujet et rapidement. Ils auraient pu poser la question à Hagrid, il le savait peut être mais ils avaient bien trop l'habitude de ne compter que sur eux même et pas sur les adultes pour cela. 

S'ils avaient imaginé que l'intérieur du lieu serait plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, ils se seraient trompés, et de loin, certes ça n'avait pas l'air aussi décrépi néanmoins c'était loin d'être magnifique pour autant. C'était au contraire sombre et misérable, l'endroit n'avait pas l'air très propre et Ellébore devait lutter pour ne pas nettoyer la pièce. Elle était très loin d'être aussi maniaque que Pétunia, néanmoins la propreté et le rangement étaient important pour elle ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Il y avait des gens dans le pub mais dès qu'ils entrèrent, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les clients se mirent à saluer Hagrid, visiblement il était connu ici, tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire, ou lui faisait des sourires. 

"Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ?" demanda celui qui semblait être le barman, en tout cas il était derrière le comptoir. 

"Peux pas Tom, je suis en mission pour Poudlard." répondit Hagrid en tapotant les épaules d'Ellébore et de Marco, sauf que pour eux c'était pas des petites tapes gentilles, et ils eurent du mal à rester sur leurs pieds. 

Ce qui suivit, restera gravé dans le souvenir d'Ellébore, et pas en bien, des inconnus qui se regroupaient autour d'elle, qui la remerciaient, insistaient pour lui serrer la main, pour se présenter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention et pourtant c'était ce qui se passait là et elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, elle avait juste envie de quitter ce bar en courant pour ne jamais y revenir, mais ça ne semblait pas possible, pas pour le moment en tout cas. S'il n'y avait pas eu Marco avec elle, elle l'aurait fait pourtant, surtout vu qu'ils étaient en train de la remercier pour être devenu une orpheline. Et si elle appréciait Hagrid, l'homme venait de descendre dans son estime vu qu'il se contentait de la regarder subir ça en souriant.

"Professeur Quirell !!" salua avec enthousiasme Hagrid en voyant un jeune homme au teint pâle avec plein de tics sur le visage. "Ellébore, Marco je vous présente le professeur Quirrell, un de vos professeurs à Poudlard. Professeur je vous présente Ellébore Potter et Marco White."

"P...P... Potter. V...V...Vous ne pou...pouvez pas savoir à...à quel point je suis heu...heu...heureux de vous rencontrer." dit le professeur en serrant la main d'Ellébore. "W...W...White en... enchanté."

"De même yoi." répondit Marco après lui avoir serré la main, même s'il s'était placé légèrement devant son amie, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce que venait de vivre Elle, et s'il avait été choqué la première fois, il n'allait pas laisser une chose pareille se reproduire. Même s'il devait donner des coups ou insulter les gens pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, il le ferait et sans hésitation. 

"Ravie." répondit Ellébore avant de lui demander ce qu'il enseignait, elle ignorait totalement quelles genre de matière il y avait à Poudlard. Apprendre que cet homme très nerveux enseignait une classe appelée Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne la rassurait pas énormément, le monde sorcier était très étrange visiblement. 

Heureusement Hagrid ne les força pas à rester plus longtemps dans le pub, disant qu'ils avaient des courses à faire, quelqu'un tenta bien de lui serrer la main à nouveau mais le regard de Marco sembla le dissuader, ce pourquoi elle était très heureuse, elle adressa d'ailleurs un sourire reconnaissant à son ami et lui prit la main. Il ne protesta pas, et lui serra la sienne en retour, tout en suivant Hagrid, le geste était clair, ils ne se lâchaient pas. 

"Pourquoi on est dans cet endroit yoi ?" questionna Marco en observant la petite cour où il y avait des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes, s'il était heureux de ne plus être dans la foule, il ne comprenait quand même pas pourquoi.

"Pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse." répondit Hagrid "Tu as vu, je t'avais dit que tu étais célèbre."

"Oui, mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était à ce point." reconnut Ellébore qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'expérience. "Comment va-t'on sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

"Comme ça, attendez, où ai-je mis mon parapluie." questionna Hagrid avant de trouver son parapluie rose, pourquoi avait-il besoin de son parapluie ? 

Les deux jeunes sorciers eurent une réponse rapidement vu que l'homme tapa trois fois sur une brique avec la pointe de son parapluie, et sous leurs yeux ébahis un trou apparut dans la brique, trou qui ne perdit pas de temps à s'élargir, se transformant en une grande arcade, assez grande pour permettre à Hagrid de rentrer sans soucis. Cependant l'arcade ne retint pas longtemps leur attention, ils étaient bien plus intéressés par la rue qui était derrière.

"Ouah." souffla Marco.

"Je le reconnais, c'est vraiment magique." souffla à son tour Ellébore.

Ils suivaient Hagrid, regardant les magasins de l'allée, observant tout sur leur passage, c'était impressionnant, magasin de chaudrons, apothicaire, animalerie, magasin de balais, il y avait de tout. Ce n'était pas difficile de suivre Hagrid, sa carrure poussait les gens à s'écarter sur son passage, et vu qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, ils ne risquaient pas non plus de se perdre. Ce nouveau monde semblait plutôt fantastique mais rien n'était parfait et ils étaient méfiants, surtout après l'accueil que venait de recevoir Ellébore. Certes les gens avaient été très sympathique mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait, et puis s'il y avait eu une guerre c'était que des gens partageaient l'opinion du meurtrier de ses parents, ils étaient donc sans doute bien moins accueillants et heureux de la voir.

"Ah voilà Gringotts." annonça Hagrid après un moment de marche. 

La banque était grande, le bâtiment était impressionnant ça c'était sûr, bien plus grand que les autres constructions dans l'allée, il était blanc et semblait infiniment plus propres que les autres aussi. Pourtant ce qui attirait le plus l'attention c'était le gobelin qui se tenait devant le portail, un garde probablement, il faisait une tête de moins que les deux jeunes et avait le teint sombre mais surtout des yeux très intelligents. Il s'inclina sur leur passage, surpris Ellébore et Marco le firent également, continuant rapidement leur route néanmoins pour rattraper Hagrid qui ne s'était pas arrêté. Après le portail de bronze, il y avait une porte en argent et une inscription cette fois. 

**_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_ **

**_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_ **

**_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_ **

**_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._ **

**_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_ **

**_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_ **

**_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_ **

**_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._ **

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici." dit Hagrid. 

"C'est moi ou c'est un défi yoi ?" demanda dans un murmure Marco. 

"Fais pas de bêtises." dit Ellébore en retenant un rire. 

La descente dans les profondeurs des mines des gobelins était intéressante, les deux plus jeunes adoraient la vitesse tandis qu'Hagrid semblait moins apprécier, cependant même leur appréciation pour la vitesse ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus curieux au sujet de ce professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi avait-il eu la clé du coffre d'Ellébore ? C'était étrange quand même, bien sûr elle n'aurait pas pu s'en servir avant et elle était heureuse que les Dursley ne l'ait pas eu en leur possession, Vernon, elle en était sûre, se moquerait du fait que l'argent était lié aux sorciers, ça aurait été des richesses quand même. Cependant elle ne connaissait pas le directeur de Poudlard et elle n'appréciait pas qu'un inconnu ait eut en sa possession cet objet, mais elle n'allait rien dire, certainement pas devant Hagrid, en tout cas la découverte du monde sorcier lui permettait d'avoir de l'espoir. Après tout si elle était aussi riche, quoiqu'elle ne savait pas comment ça se comparait en terme sorcier, ça lui semblait être une somme énorme mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose, cependant elle pouvait peut-être se servir de cet argent pour quitter les Dursley. Si ses parents avaient eu de l'argent, ils avaient peut-être eu une maison et donc un endroit où elle pouvait aller avec Marco.

Elle se moquait un peu du mystère d'Hagrid concernant cet autre coffre, et de cet objet mystérieux, elle était bien plus intéressée par la possibilité de la liberté que lui offrait cet argent à Gringotts. Elle serra plus fort la main de Marco, il la regarda, haussant un sourcil, elle secoua la tête discrètement et regarda rapidement Hagrid avant de regarder le gobelin pour regarder à nouveau Marco. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent plus grand avant de revenir à leur aspect endormi habituel, il acquiesça et serra en retour la main de son amie. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait compris tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais il avait compris qu'elle avait une idée pour la suite. Quoique leur réservait cette journée, elle ne rentrerait pas chez les Dursley et Marco ne retournerait pas à la rue, elle allait tout faire pour.


	3. Chemin de Traverse, Partie 2

En sortant de Gringotts il fallut un moment à Hagrid, Marco et Ellébore pour s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière, la banque était éclairée bien sûr mais comparé à la lumière du jour, c'était peu. Ellébore fut la première à s'habituer, ayant vécu dans un placard à balai, elle avait un peu plus l'habitude que ses deux compagnons pour la journée visiblement. Elle sourit en sentant la bourse d'argent dans sa poche, elle avait plein de projets pour demain et pour la suite, même si certains n'étaient que des ébauches de projet, mais pour le moment elle avait envie d'acheter des choses. C'était le première fois qu'elle avait de l'argent à dépenser pour elle et elle comptait bien en profiter, ainsi qu'en faire profiter Marco.

"On va commencer par s'occuper de vos uniformes. C'est là-bas." indiqua Hagrid en pointant un magasin un peu plus loin, visiblement un magasin de textile appelé 'Madame Guipure'. "Ca ne vous ennuie pas d'y aller tout seul ? Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au  _Chaudron Baveur_. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts."

"Pas de soucis Hagrid, allez prendre un petit remontant." acquiesça Ellébore en constatant en effet que l'homme était en effet assez pâle, visiblement il n'aimait vraiment pas ces wagonnets.

"On se débrouillera yoi." acquiesça Marco. "Ensemble ?" 

"Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça." sourit Ellébore en lui serrant la main, vraiment heureuse de ne pas être seule.

"C'est pour Poudlard mes petits ?" demanda une femme assez petite et même replète, elle souriait et était habillé tout en mauve, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.  "J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme." elle les pressa en les poussant vers l'arrière du magasin, le tout sans qu'ils aient à dire quoique ce soit.

Il y avait en effet un autre jeune de leur âge, plus blond que Marco, il avait le teint pâle de quelqu'un qui n'était pas souvent dehors et il avait un nez pointu, ainsi qu'un air condescendant, tourné surtout sur la femme qui était en train d'ajuster la longue robe qu'il était en train d'essayer. Marco lui envoya un regard un peu dédaigneux, il avait horreur des gens qui regardaient de haut ceux qui travaillaient, tandis qu'Ellébore observait la boutique, c'était assez différent des quelques boutiques de vêtement où elle s'était rendue avec Pétunia. 

"Rose peut passer avant moi yoi, ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre yoi." dit Marco, gagnant un sourire de la part de la jeune femme. Pas parce qu'il était galant mais parce qu'il avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé dans le bar un peu plus tôt et qu'il essayait de la protéger de ça. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son prénom à elle venait d'une fleur, il l'appelait souvent par un surnom, soit en l'appelant Elle soit en l'appelant par un nom de fleur. Le surnom Elle était plus utilisé mais elle savait qu'il cherchait à la protéger du mouvement de foule un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prénom à sa connaissance qui commençait par Elle. 

"C'est gentil mon petit mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire." assura Mme Guipure. "Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de cas où il y a plusieurs jeunes pour Poudlard. Montez tous les deux sur les tabourets."

Elle leur donna ensuite à chacun une robe de sorcier à enfiler afin de faire des ajustements, une autre couturière arrivant pour s'occuper d'Ellébore tandis que Madame Guipure se chargeait de Marco. C'était étrange comme procédé, ils n'étaient jamais allés dans des magasins demandant des choses pareilles, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu les moyens avant, mais là c'était le cas, surtout pour Ellébore, mais Marco avait aussi le droit à une bourse bien qu'elle était prête à tout payer si c'était nécessaire et si Marco la laissait faire. Le blond était fier, même pour le plan qu'elle avait en tête elle pensait qu'il protesterait, enfin elle verrait bien et puis elle était capable d'être têtue, autant que lui si nécessaire.

"Salut, vous aussi vous allez à Poudlard ?" demanda le garçon à côté d'eux. 

"Oui, on y va tout les deux yoi." acquiesça Marco qui était juste à côté de l'autre blond, s'étant placé là pour garder un peu de distance entre l'étranger et Ellébore. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger contre les Dursley, et que quelque fois contre Dudley et sa bande, cependant il comptait bien la protéger autant que possible, surtout dans ce monde étrange où elle était déjà si connue.

"Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de premières années n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège." il dit de sa voix trainante, Ellébore ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il lui faisait bien trop penser à Dudley. "Et vous, vous avez des balais ?" il demanda ensuite.

"Non yoi." répondit Marco, échangeant un regard confus avec Ellébore, c'était quoi cette histoire de balai ? Elle lui fit un signe pour dire qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. 

"Vous jouez au Quidditch ?" il demanda ensuite, surprenant de plus en plus les deux amis, quoique Marco était plus agacé que confus. Ce garçon l'ennuyait vraiment.

"Non yoi." répondit Marco, son ton toujours aussi calme malgré son agacement, il était très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, rendant pire encore lorsqu'il explosait. Les gens ne s'y attendaient pas après tout, c'était surprenant quelqu'un qui perdait son calme soudainement, sans signe avant-coureur. Enfin sans signe avant-coureur évident.

"C'est quoi ce yoi ?" il se moqua un peu.

"Un tic de langage, pourquoi c'est un problème ?" intervint Ellébore, un peu défensive, elle taquinait parfois son ami au sujet de ce tic, mais c'était purement de la taquinerie, elle ne le pensait pas et il le savait. Cet étranger en revanche était différent. 

"Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça." il répondit d'une voix traînante. "Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ?"

"Aucune idée." répondit Ellébore, ne voulant pas que Marco ait à continuer à répondre à quelqu'un qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. 

"En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Vous imaginez, se retrouver à Poufouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite." il continua de sa voix traînante, il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir, ou se soucier qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés dans sa conversation, ou sa présence. Après il semblait tellement aimer s'entendre parler qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à des réponses. "Oh, dites donc, regardez un peu ce bonhomme !"

"C'est Hagrid." sourit Ellébore en voyant l'homme, il avait deux grosses crèmes glacées dans les mains, visiblement pour Marco et elle, c'était gentil de sa part. "Il travaille à Poudlard."

"Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?" demanda Draco, son ton moqueur. 

"Il est garde-chasse." répondit Ellébore, son ton un peu plus sec. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi penser d'Hagrid, il semblait très simple et gentil, mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas clair, elle n'avait pas assez d'information pour le moment, cependant il n'était pas méchant. De ça elle était presque sûre et avec son ton arrogant le blond au nez pointu l'agaçait également. 

"C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit." il continua à se moquer. 

"Il vaut mieux être un domestique plutôt qu'un crétin condescendant yoi." répondit Marco, son ton plutôt froid. 

"Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ou quoi ?" s'indigna le garçon. "Pourquoi il est avec vous d'ailleurs ?"

"Nos parents sont morts, il nous accompagne pour faire les courses pour Poudlard." répondit Ellébore.

"Oh, désolé." il répondit, son ton n'était pas vraiment sincère mais les deux choisirent de laisser ça passer, ça ne servirait à rien de le pointer. Juste créer une dispute et ils espéraient pouvoir sortir rapidement de là. "Mais ils étaient de notre monde non ?" 

"Ils étaient sorciers si c'est ça que tu veux dire." répondit Ellébore, elle avait réussi à savoir au moins ça sur ses parents, elle ignorait pour Marco mais ça ne changeait rien. En tout cas ils allaient devoir se renseigner sur ce point, ce blond au nez pointu n'était peut-être pas le seul à penser de cette manière. 

Il leur expliqua ensuite  à quel point les gens qui ne descendaient pas d'une famille de sorcier ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'aller à Poudlard, Ellébore et Marco n'écoutaient que d'une oreille. C'était de l'information sur ce nouveau monde, donc c'était déjà ça, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils appréciaient pour autant. Heureusement même si la conversation avait été pénible, elle était terminée, en effet Mme Guipure avait fini de prendre leurs mesures pour les uniformes de Poudlard. Saissisant l'occasion, les deux amis ne perdirent pas de temps à payer et partir, faisant un vague signe de la main pour dire au revoir à l'autre blond lorsqu'il le leur dit, ils n'avaient aucune envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, malheureusement ils allaient devoir passer sept ans dans la même école, ils allaient donc être amené à se revoir. 

Une fois dehors, ils acceptèrent volontiers les glaces offertes par Hagrid, Ellébore choisissant celle au chocolat-vanille au noisettes tandis que Marco prenait la chocolat-fraise aux noisettes. Le remerciant bien sûr, c'était délicieux. Néanmoins malgré leurs efforts, ils ne réussissaient pas à oublier totalement les paroles de l'autre jeune, ils n'avaient pas compris grand chose de ce qu'il avait dit, voire presque rien. 

"Quoi de neuf ?" demanda Hagrid. 

"Hagrid, qu'est ce que le Quidditch ?" demanda Ellébore alors qu'ils continuaient leurs courses.

"Non d'un vampire ! J'oublie toujours que vous ne savez rien de notre monde. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch." s'exclama Hagrid. 

"Alors, qu'est ce que c'est yoi ?" demanda Marco, s'étonner de choses pareilles ne servirait à rien, mieux valait répondre directement. 

Ainsi pressé, l'homme leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'était le Quidditch, un sport pour les sorciers, un sport très populaire pour eux qui se jouait sur des balais volants et ça avait l'air très étrange. Enfin elle supposait qu'elle verrait ça plus tard, le Quidditch était visiblement un sujet populaire et donc ils en parleraient à Poudlard. Bien sûr Hagrid ne tarda pas à leur demander comment ils savaient ce nom, ce qui poussa Ellébore à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, avec le blond et ses opinions. C'était aussi un bon moyen d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les idées dans le monde sorcier, si des gens devaient mal voir Marco parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui étaient ses parents ou s'ils étaient ou non liés au monde sorcier, alors mieux valait le savoir d'entrée de jeu. Il ne parla pas trop de ça, c'était visiblement un sujet sensible, cependant il était plus que d'accord pour leur parler des différentes maisons de Poudlard, dont Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

Le reste de la journée se passa à faire des courses, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ce fut le tour de la baguette magique, la seule chose qui manquait sur leurs listes. Pour obtenir ça, ils devaient se rendre à une boutique spéciale mais avant cela Hagrid tenait à leur faire un cadeau pour chacun, un familier. Disant que c'était après tout l'anniversaire d'Ellébore et qu'il avait raté celui de Marco, donc c'était normal. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Ellébore et Marco à ce sujet, ils étaient bien sûr touchés par le geste que l'homme voulait faire, cependant ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle gentillesse. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter.

Si le cadeau d'Ellébore n'avait pas été difficile à trouver, ça avait été le coup de foudre entre elle et une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches, à peine rentrés dans la boutique, la chouette était venue vers elle. Pour la plus grande panique du vendeur qui avait apparemment de très mauvaises expériences avec cette chouette, sa réaction était claire, il était choqué par l'attitude de la chouette qui ne s'était jamais comportée ainsi avant. Cependant Marco ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied, aucun lien avec aucun animal, Hagrid avait prévu de leur acheter des hiboux à tout les deux, jugeant que c'était le meilleur choix en comparaison avec les crapauds et les chats, il était allergique à ces derniers après tout. Cependant vu qu'aucun hibou ne convenait et Hagrid refusait catégoriquement d'acheter autre chose qu'un animal pour Marco, voire même de rien acheter vu que lorsque le blond aux yeux endormis le proposa, Hagrid partit dans une tirade expliquant à quel point c'était hors de question. Hagrid tenait vraiment à leur faire un cadeau chacun, même si ça devait être un chat. 

"Vous êtes sûr Hagrid ? Vous nous avez dit que vous éternuiez dû à leurs poils." pointa Ellébore une fois qu'ils furent devant une boutique pour animaux, la _Ménagerie Magique_.

"C'est gentil Ellébore, mais ça ira merci." sourit Hagrid.

Ceci dit, il entra dans la boutique, les deux jeunes le suivant sans hésiter uniquement pour ouvrir les yeux en grands en voyant tous les animaux, ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendu à ça, des poissons, des crapauds et quelques chats oui mais certainement pas tout ces animaux. Hagrid ne perdit pas de temps à discuter avec le propriétaire du magasin, visiblement un ami à lui quoiqu'heureusement il ne dit pas le nom d'Ellébore, ayant peut-être appris de la situation au Chaudron Baveur, ou du regard noir de Marco ensuite. Les adultes laissant donc les amis faire le tour de la boutique tranquillement. Marco avait beau chercher mais il n'y avait aucun animal qui l'intéressait vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu particulièrement envie d'avoir un animal de compagnie et n'avait donc pas réfléchi à la question. De toute façon il n'était pas proche des animaux en général, à part à l'exception de quelques oiseaux, il faisait néanmoins un effort pour Hagrid qui semblait vraiment y tenir. Cependant il en était au cinquième tour du magasin et toujours rien, il se tourna, cherchant Ellébore pour lui demander un conseil, ou un coup de main, il n'était pas vraiment sûr, uniquement pour la voir devant un parc à l'intérieur duquel il y avait plusieurs chatons. La cage de la chouette était juste à côté d'elle, la chouette en question dormait tranquillement, souriant il alla s'accroupir à côté d'elle, elle était en train de caresser les chatons, il y en avait six et ils venaient tous quémander des caresses.

"Ils ont des oreilles et des queues bizarres yoi." il commenta en les observant. 

"Selon le vendeur ce ne sont pas uniquement des chats, ils sont mi-chat, mi-fléreur." expliqua Ellébore. "Apparemment ce sont des êtres extrêmement intelligents et perspicaces."

"Il y en a un qui te plait particulièrement yoi ?" demanda Marco.

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?" questionna Ellébore en se tournant un peu vers lui, enfin avant de comprendre le problème. "Tu n'as trouvé aucun animal à ton goût ?"

"Non, et j'ai cherché yoi." il dit de suite. "Tu n'as qu'à choisir un chaton et Hagrid me l'offrira, comme ça tu t'en occuperas à ma place yoi."

"Marco.." commença Ellébore uniquement pour être interrompu. 

"Dans tous les cas Elle, tu passeras du temps avec l'animal qu'Hagrid m'aura acheté, tout comme je passerai du temps avec ta chouette non yoi ?" pointa Marco. "S'il te plait, donne moi un coup de main yoi. Je ne suis pas doué avec les animaux, tu le sais."

"Celui là est très affectueux avec moi, il est le premier à être venu près de moi pour se faire caresser." céda Ellébore en lui montrant un chaton gris avec les pattes blanches et le museau noir. 

"Il est plutôt mignon je suppose yoi." acquiesça Marco en approchant sa main pour que le chaton la sente. Ce qu'il fit avant de se laisser caresser, quoique c'était avec moins de bonne volonté que lorsque c'était Ellébore. 

 

"Bon il ne reste plus que les baguettes magiques." dit Hagrid une fois hors de la boutique, Marco tenant un panier où se trouvait le chaton ainsi qu'un sac où il y avait des affaires pour s'occuper du chaton.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs boutiques depuis le début de la mâtinée mais c'était certainement la plus étrange de toute, l'intérieur ne semblait pas très grand, il n'y avait qu'une chaise pour les clients, où Hagrid s'assit, la chaise tenant bon pour la plus grande surprise des deux jeunes, il était d'un gabarit assez fort après tout. Ellébore se tint plus proche de Marco, elle éprouvait une sensation étrange dans cette boutique, c'était comme si la magie était présente mais en force, c'était extrêmement étrange et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ça. Il y avait un grand nombre de boites sur les étagères, des petites boites.

"Bonjour." dit soudain une voix douce, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes ainsi qu'Hagrid, dont la chaise craqua bruyamment. C'était un vieil homme qui venait de parler, avec la luminosité de la boutique, ses yeux clairs semblaient briller.

"Bonjour." répondit mal à l'aise Ellébore, tandis que Marco se contentait d'un signe de la tête.

"Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Ellébore Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6cm, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5cm. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée..., en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître." il dit en observant très attentivement Ellébore, la rendant encore plus mal à l'aise, quoiqu'elle absorbait aussi volontiers les informations que lui donnait cet homme, peut-être Mr Ollivander vu qu'il semblait être le seul dans la boutique et donc probablement le propriétaire. "Ah c'est ici que..."

En voyant que l'homme approchait son doigt du front de son amie, Marco se plaça entre elle et lui, ses yeux normalement endormis étaient très vifs et observaient l'homme avec colère.

"Ne la touchez pas yoi." dit sérieusement Marco.

"Mes excuses." dit l'homme après un moment où il avait observé les deux en silence. "Je suis aussi désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de votre cicatrice. 33,75cm, en bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici..." avant qu'Ellébore ne puisse réfléchir à comment répondre à une chose pareille, il se tourna vers Hagrid. "Rubeus ! Rubeus Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir... C'était du chêne, 40cm, plutôt flexible n'est ce pas ?"

"En effet." acquiesça Hagrid.

"Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du collège ?" demanda l'homme, un air grave.

"Euh...oui...oui, c'est ça... Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux." il dit, un air plus assuré à la fin.

"J'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas ?" demanda un peu sèchement l'homme.

"Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur." il assura, sa prise sur son parapluie rose un peu plus serré. Ellébore se rappelait très bien qu'il avait utilisé ce parapluie pour lancer un mauvais sort à Dudley, une queue de cochon très réussie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Hagrid avait été viré de Poudlard lorsqu'il était élève là bas, ou les risques lorsqu'on faisait de la magie avec une baguette brisée mais elle n'allait rien à dire, pour le moment en tout cas, ça changerait si c'était dangereux.

Ollivander, vu que c'était bel et bien lui, commença par Ellébore, lui faisant essayer un grand nombre de baguette, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement mais elle commençait vraiment à se demander si une baguette lui était vraiment destinée, ça semblait peu probable. Elle avait l'impression d'essayer pendant des heures.

"Une cliente difficile." commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air extrêmement satisfait, apparemment il aimait le défi qu'elle représentait, alors qu'elle voulait simplement avoir une baguette, pareil pour Marco, et sortir de cet endroit. "Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx, et plume de phénix, 27,5cm. Facile à manier, très souple."

Ellébore se saisit de la baguette, persuadée que ça allait encore une fois échouer, cependant cette fois c'était différent, elle sentit une sorte de chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était déjà bien mieux qu'auparavant.

"Fascinant. Ca ne m'arrive presque jamais." s'enthousiasma Mr Ollivander.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ellébore.

"Votre magie réagit au cœur de la baguette mais pas au bois. Nous allons simplement changer le cœur pour le placer dans un nouveau bois." expliqua Ollivander en prenant la baguette et en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir. "Pendant que je fais ça, passer votre main au dessus de ces bois là. Lorsque vous sentirez une sensation similaire à ce que vous venez de ressentir avec le cœur, dîtes le moi."

Obéissante, et heureuse à l'idée que ce serait bientôt fini, elle s'approcha du comptoir et passa sa main tour à tour au dessus de chaque branche, essayant de ressentir à nouveau la sensation d'un peu plus tôt, elle ressentit une chose très similaire mais voulant être sûre continua néanmoins à passer sa main au dessus des autres branches. Cependant elle ne ressentit plus cela, la branche était bel et bien la bonne.

"Une branche de chêne blanc, de 25,4cm. Intéressant." commenta Ollivander avant de prendre la branche tout comme la plume de phénix qu'il avait pris dans l'autre baguette. Il se tourna, faisant en sorte que les trois autres ne puissent rien voir de son art, cela ne prit pas longtemps, autre que ses excentricités il semblait compétent. "Tenez." 

Ellébore comprit vraiment cette fois ce qu'avait recherché Ollivander, la sensation du cœur et du bâton ensemble était incroyable. Une sensation de chaleur, elle se sentait entière. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

"Bravo." s'écria Mr Ollivander visiblement très satisfait. "Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange."

Sans lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Marco se plaça devant lui pour trouver à son tour sa baguette, il voulait protéger Ellébore, le comportement d'Ollivander la dérangeait vraiment. Heureusement ça prit moins de temps pour lui que pour elle, s'il en fallut un certain nombre c'était néanmoins fait assez rapidement comparé à elle. Une baguette de 27,7cm en chêne rouge avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. 

Tout en emballant les boîtes contenant leurs baguettes magiques avec du papier kraft, Mr Ollivander continuait de regarder Ellébore en murmurant ' _étrange.'_ Finalement, ne tenant plus, Ellébore lui demanda ce qui était de si étrange, uniquement pour apprendre que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice avait eu une baguette contenant une plume du même phénix que celle du cœur de sa propre baguette. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais c'était un peu déstabilisant. Est ce que ça avait une importance particulière ? Est ce que c'était quelque chose de commun ? Est ce que ça voulait dire une chose précise au sujet d'elle ? De sa magie ?

"Quel sorte d'idiot dit une chose pareille honnêtement yoi ?" demanda Marco toujours en colère contre Ollivander.

"Je vais vous ramener jusqu'à la gare pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez les Dursley et chez ta famille d'accueil Marco." les informa Hagrid.  

"C'est très gentil à vous Hagrid, mais on peut retourner à la gare seuls." dit de suite Ellébore, elle continua en voyant que l'homme allait protester. "Vous avez après tout une mission importante à faire pour le Directeur, le paquet que vous avez récupéré à Gringotts. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore doit l'attendre impatiemment." 

"Tu as surement raison oui." acquiesça Hagrid une expression troublée sur le visage. "Mais ça ira vous deux ?" 

"Oui, vous nous avez déjà conduit jusqu'à la station de métro, on sait comment se rendre à la gare de là yoi." intervint Marco, il ne savait pas exactement ce que préparait sa meilleure amie, mais il allait volontiers la suivre et la soutenir. Elle lui expliquerait bien assez tôt.

"Je suppose que vous êtes capables de vous débrouiller seuls..." reconnut Hagrid qui hésitait encore un peu.

"Bien sûr que oui, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Hagrid, on ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier pour votre aide." sourit Ellébore, elle pensait ses remerciements même si elle en rajoutait un peu pour le coup. 

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'un Hagrid rouge de gêne et d'embarras les laisse là, après leur avoir donné les tickets pour le train le premier septembre.

"Quel est le plan yoi ?" demanda Marco après le départ d'Hagrid.

"Mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent, peut-être qu'ils avaient une maison ou un appartement, un endroit où nous pourrions loger lorsque nous ne serons pas à Poudlard. Ou alors nous nous renseignerons sur les hôtels, il y en a forcément dans le monde sorcier, ça me parait logique après tout. En tout cas la première étape est de passer à Gringotts afin de savoir quelle somme exactement j'ai à ma disposition." expliqua Ellébore.

"Elle, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te charges de ça pour moi yoi." protesta Marco.

"Arrête." dit de suite Ellébore. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, on a toujours prévu de partir ensemble, loin des Dursley et de tout le reste dès qu'on le pourrait et maintenant on a la possibilité de le faire. Je ne compte pas te laisser en plan alors qu'on a finalement une chance de vivre tranquille et en sécurité. Alors ne dit pas de stupidité, surtout vu que tu ferais la même chose à ma place."

"D'accord yoi." il soupira après un moment, il n'avait jamais pu lui dire non lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, avec ses yeux verts implorants. "C'est reparti alors yoi. Retour sur le Chemin de Traverse et Gringotts."


	4. Chapter 4

Les sorciers n'étaient pas observateurs, c'était l'idée principale dans l'esprit d'Ellébore et après un bref échange de regard, elle savait que c'était pareil pour Marco, les deux jeunes de onze ans avaient l'habitude de se déplacer discrètement, de faire en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela n'avait pas toujours été par choix ou par plaisir, parfois, le plus souvent même, c'était pour éviter les ennuis ou plus particulièrement Dudley et son gang ou encore Vernon, dans le cas d'Ellébore, et ses gardiens pour Marco. Enfin quand il vivait dans sa famille adoptive, il avait aussi du éviter les policiers qui l'avaient ramené assez souvent. Au fil des années ils s'étaient donc améliorés pour passer inaperçus cependant c'était à peine nécessaire pour traverser le Chaudron Baveur ou encore le Chemin de Traverse, les adultes ne faisaient tout simplement pas attention et si ça les arrangeait vraiment, c'était quand même étrange et presque décevant. 

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la banque assez rapidement et une fois à l'intérieur, tenant toujours la main de Marco dans la sienne, Ellébore s'avança pour parler à un gobelin, attendant qu'il relève la tête et qu'il la regarde avant de parler, une preuve de respect de sa part tandis que c'était visible qu'il la faisait patienter volontairement, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était peut-être normal pour eux. Mais elle se rappelait aussi de la manière de parler d'Hagrid, du fait qu'il avait vidé un grand nombre de ses poches sur le bureau d'un gobelin un peu plus tôt, ce qui était terriblement impoli, elle avait aussi vu la surprise dans les expressions des gobelins lorsque Marco et elle s'inclinaient en retour. Elle retint une grimace, elle manquait cruellement d'information, pourquoi les sorciers traitaient-ils les gobelins comme s'ils étaient inférieurs ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Cependant ça pouvait attendre, c'était à elle de parler, c'était son plan et elle ne pouvait pas échouer, ce n'était pas une option. 

"Bonjour, je souhaiterai avoir des informations sur mon compte dans cette banque, j'ignorais que j'en avais un et du coup je suis très curieuse." expliqua Ellébore avec un sourire poli.

"Nom ?" demanda le gobelin après un moment où il l'avait regardé silencieusement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait mais tant qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour elle et Marco, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Enfin ça la dérangeait un peu mais elle y penserait plus tard et elle ne serait pas seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder Marco pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas le ton de l'être devant eux. 

"Ellébore Potter." elle répondit avec le même sourire poli, même si elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas réagir comme les sorciers un peu plus tôt, ou que d'autres personnes ne réagiraient pas ainsi. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette célébrité, qui n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux en plus. 

"Nous verrons cela." dit le gobelin en appelant un autre gobelin, il lui dit quelques phrases dans un autre langage, attisant d'avantage encore la curiosité des deux jeunes, avant de leur dire de le suivre. 

Confus et hésitants, Marco et Ellébore obéirent néanmoins, ils n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en Hagrid, mais ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment et ils étaient méfiants. Toutes leurs vies les adultes les avaient déçu et certes ils étaient au courant d'un tout autre monde, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire grand chose, surtout vu que la lettre d'Ellébore avait été adressé au placard sous l'escalier. C'était inquiétant que personne n'ait réagi. Ellébore n'était pas vraiment concernée, elle était en train d'agir pour ne plus jamais avoir à retourner chez les Dursley et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait compter sur quiconque autre que Marco. Le blond en revanche était bien plus furieux, il comptait bien découvrir qui était responsable pour le placement de sa meilleure amie, pourquoi personne n'avait jamais vérifié comment elle allait et pour finir pourquoi une telle adresse n'avait alarmé personne. 

"Nous devons vérifier votre identité, s'assurer que vous êtes en effet Ellébore Potter avant de poursuivre cette discussion." dit un gobelin derrière son bureau, il avait un uniforme différent de ceux des gobelins précédents et semblait plus élevé dans la hiérarchie de la banque. 

"Que faut-il que je fasse pour prouver mon identité ?" elle acquiesça volontiers. 

"Voici une plume de sang, elle utilise votre propre sang comme encre, cela provoquera une douleur sur le dos de votre main, ce sont des plumes très contrôlées donc vous ne serez pas requis de les utiliser souvent. Vous devez simplement écrire votre prénom et votre nom sur ce parchemin, qui est ensorcelé avec la magie de votre famille. Si vous êtes bien qui vous dites être, alors ce que vous aurez marqué passera du rouge au noir et on verra les noms de vos parents. Si ce n'est pas le cas, l'écriture disparaîtra et vous ferez face aux conséquences." dit simplement le gobelin. 

Ellébore avait très envie de poser d'avantage de question, mais le gobelin en face d'elle, qui ne s'était pas présenté d'ailleurs, semblait impatient et elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Sans compter que poser des questions était loin d'être encouragé chez les Dursley, elle avait certes appris à se débrouiller pour apprendre beaucoup de chose qu'ils cachaient, pour ne pas les laisser bousiller son éducation, aidée par Marco, mais elle les craignait quand même. Elle avait appris leurs règles avec soin, évitant les ennuis au maximum et c'était un peu ancré en elle à présent.

Un peu hésitante, elle se saisit de la plume et suivant les instructions, nota son nom et prénom, ce n'était pas évident, elle n'avait jamais écrit à la plume ou au stylo-plume, ayant juste eu des crayons ou des stylos billes. Elle réussit cependant à le faire, quoique les lettres n'étaient pas forcément aussi belles qu'elles auraient pu l'être, si le monde sorcier utilisait toujours de manière régulière les plumes, elle allait devoir s'entraîner. Elle avait à peine fini de noter son nom que l'encre devenait noire, elle rendit la plume avant de se masser le dos de la main, c'était douloureux, elle sourit doucement à Marco lorsqu'il prit sa main blessée dans les siennes, la massant à sa place. Cependant elle s'intéressa aussi au parchemin, qui affichait les noms complets de ses parents, elle n'avait même pas su le prénom de son père avant la visite d'Hagrid... 

 

_**Ellébore Lily Potter, née le 31 Juillet 1980** _

_**Fille de James Fleamont Potter, né le 27 Mars 1960, mort le 31 Octobre 1981, ainsi que de Lily Jacinthe Potter, née Evans, née le 30 Janvier 1960 et morte le 31 Octobre 1981.** _

 

 

"Pardonnez mon attitude Miss Potter mais un grand nombre de personne a tenté de se faire passer pour vous." dit le gobelin "Je suis Sharpfang, le manager du compte de la famille Potter."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis heureuse de voir que mon compte dans cette banque est aussi bien protégé." dit Ellébore avec un sourire poli mais sincère, quoiqu'elle était aussi gêné par le fait que des gens avaient essayé de la  voler.

"Ellébore a donc un compte important yoi ?" demanda Marco, que sa meilleure amie ait ou non de l'argent, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment, enfin ça ne changerait rien à la façon dont il la traiterait. La façon dont il traiterait les autres en revanche, c'était une autre histoire, Marco était loin d'être idiot, il savait que si les gens savaient qu'Ellébore avait de l'argent, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils cherchent à se servir d'elle. Il ne laisserait pas ça se produire. 

"Vous êtes ?" demanda Sharpfang.

"Marco White." répondit sans se démonter le blond, gardant ses yeux mi-clos comme à son habitude.

"Il est mon meilleur ami et il a mon entière confiance." ajouta Ellébore, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. "Marco a raison d'ailleurs, ai-je un compte important ici ? Excusez mon ignorance mais avant peu je n'étais pas au courant du monde magique, que j'étais une sorcière et encore moins que j'avais de l'argent."

"C'est très irrégulier, vous n'avez jamais reçu du courrier de Gringotts ?" demanda Sharpfang attentif.

"Non jamais, avant la lettre de Poudlard, je n'avais jamais reçu de courrier." nia Ellébore.

"Ce qui est encore plus surprenant vu que tu es une célébrité, les gens ont du t'écrire vu que ceux que tu rencontrais te saluaient avec effusion yoi." pointa Marco.

"A ma connaissance tous les enfants appartenant au monde magique vous ont au moins écrit une fois, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, loin de là. Sans compter que Gringotts vous a envoyé des lettres tous les mois concernant vos comptes et les investissements de votre famille." acquiesça Sharpfang. "Il y a des sorts qui peuvent bloquer le courrier, pour un gallion et trois mornilles Gringotts peut vous dire quelle sorte de sorts sont placés sur vous et surtout les enlever. Cela étant dit s'il y a un trop grand nombre de sorts, il peut y avoir un supplément."

"J'aimerai que vous me disiez quels sorts sont sur moi." acquiesça Ellébore après un instant de réflexion, elle ne savait pas si les gobelins étaient vraiment dignes de confiance mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution pour le moment, en plus la simple idée que quelqu'un lui ait jeté un sort la gênait. Elle était loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de tout le courrier qu'on lui avait donné, elle avait horreur d'être observée ou d'être sur le devant de la scène, l'être parce qu'elle avait survécu à ses parents était pire encore. Cependant elle n'aimait pas ignorer les gens non plus, ou encore être impolie, à part avec les Dursley, ils étaient son exception principale. "Il y a t'il une possibilité que des sorts aient été placé sur Marco également ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi mais nous pouvons vérifier bien sûr, même tarif." répondit Sharpfang. 

"Faites donc alors je vous prie." demanda Ellébore, haussant un sourcil à Marco quand il s'agita. Il céda, fronçant les sourcils en retour, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'ils allaient en parler plus tard et qu'il allait protester, mais ce serait plus tard. Elle ne regrettait certainement pas son choix, mieux valait le savoir directement si quelqu'un avait lancé des sorts sur eux. 

"Je vais organiser ça, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, en attendant pourquoi étiez-vous venu me voir ? Vous vouliez savoir quelque chose en particulier au niveau de vos comptes ?" questionna Sharpfang. 

"J'aurai voulu avoir une idée sur combien d'argent j'avais à ma disposition, mais surtout je voulais savoir si j'avais des propriétés disponibles." répondit Ellébore. 

"Oui, il y en a plusieurs." acquiesça Sharpfang. "Cependant vous ne pourrez pas accéder à toutes avant votre majorité, particulièrement le manoir de la famille Potter ou d'autres grandes propriétés, qui vous ont été légué par votre famille ou par d'autres familles en remerciement pour vos actions du 31 Octobre 1981. Vous ne pourriez y accéder qu'en tant que Lady Potter, mais en attendant il y a des maisons plus petites à votre disposition, je vous en ferai la liste tandis que vous irez vous faire examiner. Pour l'argent à votre disposition, il y a 11 000 gallions dans votre coffre actuel, celui des héritiers Potter, et vous aurez accès aux 300 millions gallions, 600 mornilles et 1000 noises, dans le coffre des Potter. Sachant que mille gallions sont ajoutés chaque année dans ce coffre pour votre anniversaire.  Vous avez d'autres coffres à votre nom après sans compter les investissements, ainsi que les revenus que vous avez via les locations."

Ellébore suivit dans un état second le gobelin et Marco jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'était pas une pauvre orpheline, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle chose, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait aussi riche. Elle avait envie de craquer, cette journée avait été remplie de surprises et c'était beaucoup trop, elle commençait à surcharger, heureusement que Marco était avec elle, elle n'imaginait pas ce que ce serait si elle avait été seule. Il était probablement choqué lui aussi, mais il restait fort pour elle, il la soutenait, l'aidait à marcher droit. 

Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque le gobelin qui l'examinait sembla jurer de colère, elle se tendit et se prépara à recevoir un coup, c'était presque instinctif à ce point. Même si elle avait bien réussi à bien se débrouiller pour éviter les ennuis et Vernon, ça n'avait pas forcément fonctionné, loin de là même. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe yoi ?" demanda Marco immédiatement, très protecteur. 

"Nous devons vous traiter immédiatement Miss Potter, vous avez un résidu de magie noire dans votre cicatrice." dit le gobelin en charge de l'infirmerie, bouleversant à nouveau Ellébore qui s'accrocha d'autant plus à la main de Marco, qui en retour la lui serra. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un résidu de magie noire, ou de ce que ça faisait là, mais elle pouvait y faire face, en tout cas elle le pensait, parce que Marco était avec elle. 


End file.
